The present invention relates to structures for reducing noise due to vibration in fuel rails. For example, applications such as direct injection engines having high pressure fuel injectors mounted directly in a cylinder head of the engine create substantial noise under certain conditions unless specific countermeasures are taken.
Known isolation mounts for high pressure fuel rails provide a reduction in unwanted fuel system noise, but generally rely on simple compression of an elastomeric material. Although mounts with compression limiters have been developed that allow a bolt of the mount to be tightened beyond the compressive preload amount applied to the elastomeric material, damping capabilities are generally limited, and the compressed elastomeric material will inherently suffer from compression reduction as the elastomeric material ages.